


My safeguard

by ImpalaChevy67



Series: Haikyuu!! Poems [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: Asahi's response to  Nishinoya's poem...





	My safeguard

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

My safeguard  
It's not like I  
think you a weakling.  
To talk this way  
about myself  
is just how I'm used to thinking.

And rest assured that I do know  
that you can handle me.  
But I can't help but see  
myself, no matter what I do,  
as a liability.

And you're so loud,  
your laughter reaching far.  
This cheerful joy  
with my weak nature  
I'd never dare to mar.

But not because I question you  
or 'cause I doubt your power  
but 'cause my problems are my own  
and it's a burden I alone  
should suffer 'cause I cower.

And I admire  
your gleeful light  
that sparkles bright  
and I believe an evening  
at the valley of the West  
would be of most delight.

_ImpalaChevy67_

**Author's Note:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
